Chapter 11
Senju Kayo is the 11th chapter of Kanzaki Shiden and Morinohon's Black Bullet. Kayo's injuries are treated by Rentaro, which angers Enju as the young girl claims that she is able to heal injuries of the sort in less than a second. Shortly thereafter, Rentaro speaks to her about the Initiators and Promoters, leading Kayo to ponder the meaning behind his words. She soon receives a call from Shougen, who tells her that he has sighted Kagetane and Kohina in a nearby area. The group quickly heads out and encounters a Gastrea running towards them. However, much to their surprise, Kayo defeats it with intelligence alone; revealing to be Model Dolphin. Summary Enju stands firmly behind a wall as Rentaro, wrapping Kayo's injuries with bandages whilst questioning her health, stands on the other side. Kayo informs him that she is fine, and speculates that the injuries will heal soon enough. Rapidly, she excuses herself for not introducing herself properly, informing Rentaro that she is Shougen's Initiator, whom is part of Mika Island's Royal Girder, Kayo Senju. Rentaro then tries to introduce himself as well, but stutters along the way and is interrupted by the young girl who claims to know who he is already: Rentaro Satomi of Tendo Civil Security Corporation. Comically hiding his face in humiliation, Rentaro stands by as Kayo changes the conversation. She looks towards Enju and notes that she had angered her unintentionally, with Rentaro recalling Enju's earlier comment on Kayo's inability to heal her wounds as quickly as herself. He continues to ponder further reasons for her sudden annoyed state. Kayo solely looks on and sighs loudly with a look of indifference. Promptly changing topics, Rentaro questions Shougen's whereabouts, asking her if she is lost. Kayo doubts the question, leading Rentaro to believing he asked in a childish manner. He then ponders the contents of the case next to Kayo, only to see her move her arm in front of it and glare at him whilst inquiring if the answer is no. The two momentarily look at each other until Kayo moves her arm and opens the case; claiming that she understands. Upon looking at the contents of the case, Rentaro catechizes her for using explosives. She recalls the events when she was with Shougen, informing Rentaro that they fell into a trap: walking around the forest as soon as they landed they saw a blue flickering light, following it while thinking it was a signal from other Civil Securities. When they arrived to the source of the light, Kayo continues, she panicked at the sight of a Gastrea she had never seen before—throwing a grenade at it and running away. After digesting said information, Rentaro becomes interested in the Gastrea with plant genes, asking himself if it release some kind of odor; Kayo responding affirmatively. Rentaro briefly dictates the Gastrea's abilities being mixed with and genes. He continues to claim that with the Rye genes the Gastrea is able to eject a pollen that attracts humans, leading him to conclude the reason for their downfall. Blushing, Kayo looks down and calls Rentaro a genius in biology, causing him to blush slightly and shadow the comment. After Kayo gets a good laugh out of his shyness, she reveals that she is a bit jealous of Enju. When Rentaro questions if she is happy to be Shougen's initiator, she states that he views them as mere tools for killing. Rentaro recalls on the events when he first met Shougen, gripping his fist tightly while he claims that he is wrong to say that. Before he can finish his statement, Kayo asks him if he has ever killed anyone, responding positively to her own question before he is able to. Angered, he questions her claim. However, she implores him to calm down as he should be well aware that, that is Civil Security's duty, using the fact that when humans see a Gastrea their first instinct is to kill, finishing by reminding him that a Promoter's orders are absolute. Rentaro, visibly angry, pins her down on the floor and informs her of the time Enju almost killed a Promoter who turned into a criminal; Enju stood outside of the surgery room and waited until being notified that he was okay. When she was informed of his condition, Rentaro claims, Enju was happy the entire day. He tells Kayo that Enju is not a criminal let alone a murderer; rather, his family. Kayo, however, is unmoved and states that family is not something someone makes bare the full brunt of a battle. Albeit, placing her hand in front of his face, she informs him that she refuses to deny the words Rentaro just said. She informs him that he is strong, but lacks confidence; urging him to let his eyes be lit by a strong light. After standing on top of Kayo for a few minutes, she asks him to get off of her. The two continue to talk amongst themselves about the world's reconstruction, only to have Kayo point to the "Ladder of Heaven" which was born from the great Gastrea war that saw the defeat of humanity. She continues to inform him of the "New Human Creation" plan involving the creation of super humans with Varanium after the Cursed Children were discovered. Rentaro looks away and admits that relaying on that power alone is the act of a coward. As the two become silent for a few seconds, Kayo receives a call from Shougen, whom tells her that he has sighted Kagetane, urging them to move out. Kayo picks her bag up and heads out, along with Enju and Rentaro. As they travel along the way, Rentaro ponders what model Kayo could be, concluding that she possess the genes of a deer or a monkey. Kayo, feeling his gaze upon her, kicks him in the back. Minutes later, they arrive to the location. Kayo calls Rentaro and Enju's attention, urging them to stay silent. When suddenly, a deer Gastrea appears and lunches towards them. Kayo moves out of the way just in time to put her plan in motion, stating that its balance will crumble, which is indeed true. The Gastrea flips, which allows Kayo to point her Lupara at it and shoot it. Suddenly, behind her several other Gastrea appear and ambush her. Although, before they reach her, they fall into a pit. Kayo stands in front of them and notes that cogitation is her "power." She looks at the awestruck Rentaro and Enju, explaining to them that it was a trap made from Varanium. Shortly thereafter, Kayo reveals that she is model Dolphin, carrying the genes of an Orca, shocking both Rentaro and Enju. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Kayo Senju vs. Gastrea Weapons and Abilities used Abilities used *Cogitation Weapons used *Lupara Items used *Phone *Bullets Navigation